Interstitial cystitis (IC) is being studied to identify the inflammatory mediators involved and define the mechanisms which are activated by studying serum, plasma, urine and bladder tissue of IC patients. It is intended to define the immune or biochemical pathways which are perturbed in IC, with the hope of formulating a rational approach to therapy.